Survivor Reddit ORGs
This page is a guide on the basics of Survivor Reddit ORGs. Survivor Reddit ORGs is an online game of Survivor hosted on Reddit and Discord. You won't really be on a deserted island, and you're not really playing for money, but it's fun anyway. You'll get to meet people from all over the world and compete against them for the ultimate prize. We've been going since 2016 and have developed our own small community of alumni. Some of us have been around since the start, some of us have only been around for a few weeks, but we all share a common experience in playing this ORG. How does the game work? Similar to the TV show Survivor, you'll be placed on a tribe. You will be able to talk to the other people on your tribe through Discord and together you'll compete against the other tribe(s) in challenges. If you lose an immunity challenge, you'll go to tribal council where your tribe must vote somebody out of the game. At some point, the tribes will merge into one and you will compete in challenges as individuals. People who get voted out won't just leave the game after this point, they'll start to form the jury and watch your tribal councils to see what happens. Once there are two or three of you left, the jury will vote for who they think should win the game. Any important information (what challenges are, when submissions are due, tribal councils, etc.) will be posted on Reddit and linked in the game's Discord server. Submissions are usually made through Reddit's modmail system, but to save time we sometimes allow submissions through Discord. What exactly are the challenges? Challenges can be many different things. Sometimes they're creative like designing a tribe flag. Sometimes you'll need to do research to answer questions in an online quiz. Sometimes you'll need to play to get a high score in an online game. We try to make our challenges friendly for both desktop and mobile players, but sometimes there will be restrictions on this. Challenges shouldn't be too time-consuming most of the time, because we want you to focus on building relationships with the other members of your tribe instead. How do confessionals work? If you've watched Survivor, you'll know that throughout the episodes there are people giving "confessionals", telling their true thoughts and feelings directly to the camera without anyone else around to hear them and find out what they're really planning. We also give players the same opportunity through Reddit's modmail system. Players in the game can give confessionals at their own leisure explaining what's happening for them in the game and what they're planning on doing in future. Confessionals aren't mandatory, but they're highly recommended for a number of reasons. Firstly, as a lot of us past players can confirm, it can help you get a better grip on the game if you get a chance to write your thoughts down. Secondly, it can endear you to the community and boost your prospects of potentially playing again in a returning player season. We keep viewers (consisting mostly of former players of the ORG) up to date on what's happening in the game, and one way that we do that is by sharing players' confessionals with them. Thirdly, one other fun thing we do in this community is write "episodes" based on what happens during each season. They're all posted on the Wiki (some are better quality than others) and you can read them here whenever if you want. Confessionals are important because they make up most of what goes into the episodes. If you write more confessionals explaining your perspective on the game, then your perspective is more likely to get put into the episodes, so people will get a better view on what was really happening. What do I need to know about past seasons? You don't need to know anything about past seasons to play in a season (unless there are returning players in your season, then you might want to look into how they played before). Anything you might want to know can usually be found on the Wiki somewhere, but if you're looking for a general overview here's some of the key people, events and memes you might want to know about. What are the "best" past season? It depends who you ask. The general consensus is that the best seasons are Survivor: Iceland (our third season), Survivor: Tuvalu (our fourth season) and Survivor: Japan (our ninth season). There are also some seasons that are almost always seen as the worst, mostly because several of the players on those seasons disappeared and stopped playing midway through the game (the worst culprits were Survivor: Benin and Survivor: Grenada), but over time this has become less of an issue. Which seasons had returning players? Because it's way more fun playing ORGs than watching them, most people who play Survivor Reddit ORGs once will also want to play it again, and there have been plenty of opportunities. So far, two seasons have been entirely made up of returning player (Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Greece) and one season had a new players vs. returning players format (Survivor: Madagascar). In addition, we sometimes bring back a small number of returning players in new player seasons, but this happens less frequently now than it used to. Here is a summary of all of the seasons to have returning players and their respective themes: * Survivor: Iceland had two returning players, one on each starting tribe, both of whom had been voted out early in the merge in their first season because their alliance had been systematically voted out of the game. * Survivor: Tuvalu had four returning players, two on each starting tribe, all of whom had been voted out before the merge in their first season but had had a large impact on the game during their brief time. * Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia was the landmark fifth season of the ORG, and consisted of the five most memorable players from each of the first four seasons. * Survivor: Grenada had three returning players, one on each starting tribe, all of whom had been the first person voted out in their first season. * Survivor: Madagascar - Fans vs. Favorites had a tribe of ten returning players, each of whom had played once and lost. The returning players were determined by a vote amongst the ORG's alumni. * Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs. Villains was the landmark tenth season of the ORG, and consisted of the ten most popular heroes and the ten most notorious villains to have played the ORG. The next major returning player season will be our fifteenth season, Survivor: Kiribati - Second Chances. Twenty players who have played once and lost will be voted onto the season to get their second chance at a victory. Who are the biggest characters? It's hard to narrow down the biggest characters to a short list, but here are some of the most well-known people to have played the ORG: * KingCody99 - Cody played in the ORG's very first season, Survivor: Reddit, and has returned twice since in Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Greece. He is one of the most beloved people in the community and won on his third attempt. * JohnAlwin - John was the first person to play Survivor Reddit ORGs three times, playing on Survivor: Benin, Survivor: Iceland and Survivor: All Stars. He never won the ORG but in the early days of the ORG he was the most prolific player. * FredSmith8 - Fred first played on Survivor: Iceland before returning to play in Survivor: Tuvalu and Survivor: Greece. He is widely regarded as the funniest person to play the ORG because of his over-the-top personality. * Steaminbeamen - Beamen first played in Survivor: Tuvalu before returning in both Survivor: All Stars (which he won) and Survivor: Greece. He's an all-round nice guy who never made an enemy and was our first unanimous winner. * Adam1089208 - Adam played in Survivor: Falkland Islands and Survivor: Madagascar. Though he was never successful at the game itself, his lack of awareness endeared him to almost everyone in the community. * Iammeandnooneelse - The man known as Brian! played in Survivor: Falkland Islands, Survivor: Madagascar and Survivor: Greece. His well-written confessionals made him the most popular player of all time when he first played, boosting him to two unsuccessful return appearances. * Maxchaostv - Maxis is the youngest known person to play in the ORG and, even though his constant betrayals in Survivor: Japan earned him a place on the villains tribe in Survivor: Greece, he is a very popular personality in the community. To make a list of every popular person in the ORG community would waste time, but these seven were definitely among the most highly respected during their time. Has anyone ever cheated? Short answer: Yes. There have been several people who have tried to cheat in the ORG, ranging from faking challenge scores and soliciting information from people with access to confessionals to the numerous alternate accounts made by BBFriendshipExpress in order to give him a better chance of winning the ORAt the least, cheaters are given a stiBB's page along with Mattlew7062, Fred_george12, ChazPlays and Iamterrdisqualified, ance for morbanned from playing in Survivor Reddit ORGs and are no longer welcome in our community.rmation)